1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing information to users of computer programs, and in particular to a method and apparatus for illustrating progress in achieving a goal in a computer program task.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer programs have long been used to assist users in the completion of a wide variety of projects. Examples of such computer programs include computer-aided design (CAD) and computer aided manufacture (CAM) programs. Typically, the use of such programs involves a complex series of user commands to define or select system parameters that are used in the design. Often times, the goal of the design process is to define a system that maximizes (or minimizes) certain criteria based on the selection of design parameters. Such parameters may be defined by the user or imposed upon the user by regulatory agencies or customers. One example of a design process subject to maximizing criteria based upon the selection of design parameters is the use of CAD/CAM software to design a building that will comply with Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design (LEED) requirements. Building designs can be LEED certified, providing an independent, third party verification that a building project is an environmentally responsible, profitable and healthy place to live and work. LEED certification requirements are publicly available from the U.S. Green Building Council at http://www.usgbc.org/, which is incorporated by reference herein.
Maximizing any particular design criteria involves the selection of a variety of different design parameters, and often, such parameters are inter-related such that a particular choice for one parameter may maximize one requirement, but adversely affect another. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for tools that provide the user a simple, but effective indication of how the choice of design parameters bring the design closer to meeting the goal as defined by the design criteria.
The present invention satisfies this need by providing a simple tool that can be used to illustrate progress in achieving a goal of a task performed by a computer program.